Dos vidas que son una
by Caipiroskafragola
Summary: Historia entre Vegeta y Bulma. Esos tres años desde otro punto de vista. Se atraen, pelean jamas sin llegarse a herir lo suficiente como para dejarse echos pedazos. Siempre son conscientes del limite que les permitirá reconstruirse el uno al otro.


**Una historia más entre Bulma y Vegeta. Pese a que el tema esta ya muy visto: Esos tres años en los que se "enamoraron" y tuvieron a Trunks. Espero ser algo original y tener e suficiente gancho como para que la historia os interese. **

**Los personajes como saben no me pertenecen.**

Miedo, temor, pavor... a todo lo desconocido.

Los sueños, son hermosos e inmensos mientras son solo eso; sueños. Cuando estos empiezan a albergar algo de realidad, el miedo y el temor a lo desconocido aflora. Es entonces cuando el 99% de las personas, deja escapar la que podría ser la oportunidad que cambiaría su vida. Sin duda alguna, ese echo es injusto, horrible y como si fuera poco... desesperanzador para los que todavía siguen buscando una de esas oportunidades.

Ella, no estaba dispuesta a que eso le ocurriera, desde muy pequeña, había luchado por lo que quería, por lo que sentía. De muy jovencita, había dejado los estudios para ir en busca de las siete esferas. Las hallo todas, más sin embargo no fue ella quien pidió el deseo. Fue uno de los amigos que hizo en ese viaje y que incluso hoy en día conserva. Ademas fue también por esos entonces que encontró a Yamcha, su novio... y el que suponía como futuro marido y padre de sus hijos. Después de ese viaje, compagino los estudios con la carrera para poder así conseguir ser una digna heredera de Corporación capsula. Además encontró también tiempo para ir atendiendo las necesidades de sus amigos... Entre ellas la derrota de Freezer tarea de la cual acababan de salir no sin perder a unos cuantos guerreros por el caminó. Entre ellos Yamcha, Goku … y ese Sayan que tanto miedo, atracción y curiosidad le causaba a la vez: Vegeta. Este ultimo, por suerte o por desgracia y por un error de cálculos, había sido devuelto a la vida gracias al Dragón de las esferas al cual le habían pedido la resurrección de los caídos en Namek, sin contar que el Sayan era no de ellos.

Así pues, nadie podría poner jamas en duda que su vida era emocionante y que ella era una mujer de armas tomar, sin aparente temor a nada. Por esa razón y quizá por un poco de orgullo propio que decidió decir esa frase que sis saberlo cambiaría la historia. No solo la suya, sino la de la humanidad entera: - Eh tu pequeño, ¿porque no te quedas en mi casa hasta que llegue Goku?

A partir de ese día, todo fue de mal en peor … o de bien en mejor depende del angulo en el que se mire esta historia. El Sayan habitaba en casa de la peliazul, más concretamente en el jardín de esta.

-Oye hija, ese noviete tuyo... ¿no estara mejor en una de las habitaciones? - Le inquiró su madre mientras preparaba uno de sus deliciosos pasteles

-Mama... -Susurró cansinamente Bulma – Se llama Vegeta, no es mi noviete como tu dices... y si, yo también pienso que estaría mejor en casa... pero sigue empeñado en entrenar día y noche.

-Si es así dejame decirte que debes hacer algo, es nuestro invitado...

Antes de que la señora Bifers pudiera acabar la frase, Bulma había abandonado la cocina rodando los ojos. Lo había intentado de todas las formas posibles, y el Sayan las únicas palabras que dirigía a su persona eran: " mujer, comida" "mujer, más robots" entre otras muchas groserías. Estaba incluso segura de que ni su nombre se había dignado a aprender...

Se dirigió a al laboratorio, allí siempre encontraba algo que hacer que la distrajera de sus ya habituales dolores de cabeza. Se sentó en la silla colocada enfrente del desoredando escritorio. Miles de documentos se amontonan, unos sueltos, otros archivados. Encendió el ordenador y cliko en el archivo deseado. Sin más se dedico a hacer cuentas.

No sabía el tiempo que llevaba allí encerrada cuando su padre irrumpió en el laboratorio.

-Hija, deberías descansar -Le aconsejó este mientras depositaba en el suelo un par de cajas -Es nuevo material para la cámara de Vegeta- Le explicó a su hija ante la atenta mirada de esta.

Bulma rodó los ojos y por milésima vez en ese día maldijo el momento en que invitó al Sayan a su casa. Aún así le sonrió a su padre. Y haciendo caso a su consejo se levanto y tras besar la mejilla de su progenitor abandono la estancia.

Decidió dirigirse al jardín, allí observo que la cámara estaba apagada por lo que supuso que Vegeta se encontraría por los alrededores luchando contra un enemigo invisible. De repente media sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la peliazul y se dirigió al patio trasero de la casa donde se encontraba Vegeta. En ese instante el príncipe descansaba de su duro entrenamiento. Reposaba bajo la sombra de un árbol. Así que Bulma vio en ese instante la oportunidad perfecta para acercarse a el. Procuró no hacer ruido aún así no lo logro cuando se encontraba a cuatro escasos metros de Vegeta habló:

-No sé que pretendes -Le advirtió – pero no estoy de humor.

Bulma por su parte ahogo una risa y añadió: -Por si no te as dado cuenta tu nunca estas de humor

-Y si lo sabes, ¿cual es tu empeño en arriesgar tu vida mujer? -Inquirió el moreno con medía sonrisa si es que así se le podía llamar a la media mueca dibujado en el rostro del hombre.

-Digamos que después de permanecer durante horas en un laboratorio algo de adrenalina sienta bien – Le explicó -Y me llamo Bulma – Aclaró

Vegta se alzó y mirándola de arriba abajo le espetó: -Mujer, una no sabe lo que es sentir adrenalina hasta que yace junto a un Sayan en la misma cama

Bulma abrió los ojos de par en par y sin pensarlo dijo: -Quizá deba replantearme mi relación con Goku entonces.

-Podrías, desde luego es tu mejor opción. Yo acabria matándote sin ningún miramiento. Eres débil.

-Débil en cuestión de fuerza bruta, a nivel intelectual te sorprenderías

-Puede, de todos modos largate, me e cansado de escucharte

-Como quieras- Le contesto Bulma cansada de esos agresivos intercambios de palabras -Pero quiero que sepas que en casa tienes una habitación equipada para que puedas pasar las noches ahí. No es necesario que las pases en la calle.

-Losé- Se limitó a contestar el Sayan antes de alzar el vuelo.

Nunca supo el porque pero esa misma noche, desde su habitación, Bulma pudo escuchar como Vegeta cerraba la puerta de habitación que le habían preparado. Antes de dormir sonrió y pensó que quizá ese hombre de aspecto rudo era demasiado interesante como para no prestarle atención.

**Espero su opinión y ¡Gracias!**


End file.
